sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyre
Tyre (The Kingdom of Sur in Phoenician) is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 937 BC. Major cities include Tyre, the capital, Terqa, Ahuna, Biruta and Damas. The Kingdom contains the important Temple Ekisega, The Temple of Dagan at Terqa. During the 11th century BC it colonised the island of Cyprus, subjugating twelve Kings, and coming into dynastic alleigance with the Phoenician King of Kition. As a result of being attacked by the Empire, Tyre lost control of Cyprus, who'se kings all revolted, resulting in the later ascension of the Kingdom of Lapithos, the Kingdom of Ledrai, the Kingdom of Chytroi, the Kingdom of Salamis, the Kingdom of Soloi, the Kingdom of Marion, the Kingdom of Paphos, the Kingdom of Kourion, the Kingdom of Amathus, the Kingdom of Tamassos, the Kingdom of Idalion and the Kingdom of Kition as member nations of the Empire. List of Kings * Abimilki I 1336-1320 BC * Ba‘l-mazzer I 1320-1310 * Hanna I 1310-1296 * Aribas I 1296-1282 * Pummay I 1282-1263 * Abibaal I 1263-1244 * Abibaal II 1244-1225 * Eshbaal I 1225-1212 * Pummay II 1212-1196 * Mattan I 1196-1175 * Abibaal III 1175-1149 * Abimilki II 1149-1140 * Baalat-Remeg I 1140-1103 * Eri Aku I 1103-1083 * Baal I 1083-1061 * Pummay III 1061-1055 * ‘Abd-‘Astart I 1055-1040 * Eshbaal II 1040-1022 * Dalay-‘Ashtart I 1022-999 * Baal II 999-978 * Abibaal IV 978-952 * Baalat-Remeg II 952-937 * Abimilki III 937-919 * ‘Ashtar-rom I 919-886 * Baal III 886-860 * Abibaal V 860-833 * Eshbaal III 833-811 * Dalay-‘Ashtart II 811-791 * Pilles I 791-756 * Abimilki IV 756-728 * Baalat-Remeg III 728-704 * Ethbaal I 704-682 * Pummay IV 682-661 * ‘Ashtart I 661-645 * Baal IV 645-620 * Pilles II 620-598 * Dalay-‘Ashtart III 598-563 * Baalat-Remeg IV 563-541 * ‘Ashtar-rom II 541-523 * Pummay V 523-497 * Mattan II 497-480 * Abimilki V 480-459 * Abibaal VI 459-421 * ‘Ashtart II 421-390 * Mattan III 390-367 * Baalat-Remeg V 367-342 * Eshbaal IV 342-317 * Hiram I 317-292 * Baal V 292-265 * Aribas II 265-240 * Luli I 240-220 * Dalay-‘Ashtart IV 220-188 * Ba‘l-mazzer II 188-149 * Pilles III 149-121 * Ethbaal II 121-88 BC * Mattan IV 88-50 BC * Hanna II 50-19 BC * Abd Melqart I 19 BC-16 AD * ‘Ashtar-rom III 16-48 AD * Hamilket I 48-75 * Hiram II 75-103 * Pummay VI 103-129 * ‘Abd-‘Astart II 129-163 * Hanna III 163-193 * Pilles IV 193-216 * Hiram III 216-251 * Mattan V 251-288 * Abd Melqart II 288-323 * Eshbaal V 323-360 * ‘Abd-‘Astart III 360-395 * Yakinbaal I 395-422 * Aribas III 422-458 * Ba‘l-mazzer III 458-493 * Mattan VI 493-526 * Luli II 526-557 * ‘Ashtart III 557-592 * Ger Ashthari I 592-620 * Abd Melqart III 620-656 * Mirky I 656-690 * ‘Abd-‘Astart IV 690-717 * Hamilket II 717-744 * Adon I 744-781 * Idnibaal I 781-825 * Aribas IV 825-862 * Adyl I 862-899 * Hiram IV 899-932 * Dalay-‘Ashtart V 932-966 * Hanna IV 966-1000 * Mattan VII 1000-1035 * Baal-rom I 1035-1072 * Ba‘l-mazzer IV 1072-1106 * Adon II 1106-1142 * ‘Abd-‘Astart V 1142-1177 * Hamilket III 1177-1213 * Ipcehir I 1213-1251 * Yakinbaal II 1251-1290 * Pummay VII 1290-1310 * Baalat-Remeg VI 1310-1346 * Baal-rom II 1346-1380 * Adon III 1380-1412 * Ger Ashthari II 1412-1445 * Luli III 1445-1473 * Abd Melqart IV 1473-1505 * Eri Aku II 1505-1539 * Yakinbaal III 1539-1562 * Eshbaal VI 1562-1596 * Ipcehir II 1596-1629 * Abimilki VI 1629-1662 * Adon IV 1662-1697 * Hanna V 1697-1723 * Adyl II 1723-1746 * Pummay VIII 1746-1770 * Ba‘l-mazzer V 1770-1790 * Dalay-‘Ashtart VI 1790-1799 * Mirky II 1799-1815 * 'Ashtart IV 1815-1829 * Eshbaal VII 1829-1836 * Eri Aku III 1836-1841 * Yakinbaal IV 1841-1855 * Abd Melqart V 1855-1863 * Baal-rom III 1863-1870 * Hamilket IV 1870-1872 * Ba‘l-mazzer VI 1872- ** Crown Prince Hiram Religion Gods The national pantheon of Tyre consists of Bethel, Anat-Bethel, Baal Shamem, Baal Malaga, Baal-Saphon, Melqart, Maskir the divine Herald, Eshmun ("The prince of the sanctuary of the Ydlal-Spring") and Astarte. The cult of Melqart designates certain trees as sacred, and keeps them venerated in special enclosures. Rites Dead bodies are buried in cinerary urns. Objects such as inscribed bronze arrowheads, ceramic vessels and smaller subsidiary urns are burried along with the deceased.